Only YOU
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: A love could become an obsession or worst. Dark themes, coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Short texts or thoughts. Something different that I use to write, more about the form. AU, OOC, Dark._**

* * *

 **I : MINE**

* * *

I was attentively looking at you…

I silently followed you like your precious shadow…

Like every night… every day… every hour… every minute… every second…

I never missed that special moment with you.

I felt so close and at the same time, so far away from you…

I let my hand touch you, caressing the arch of your back but it was only air I approached with my eager fingers.

I hissed between my teeth, I was frustrated.

I growled like a wilde animal, and I was one or worst… I could not be tame. Not anymore.

I was always here…even if you did not realize it or notice me, or perhaps you knew it? I would not be surprised, I was not discreet about my deep intentions.

So why…why? **WHY** are you playing blind!

My heart was beating so fast, I heard the drumming up to my ears. My head was aching.

I won't let you. **Never**. I can't stand it, and I won't make twice that same mistake.

I did not notice that I was angrily biting my nails until I reached the blood.

I shook my mind and head. I needed to focus…on you…

The way you breathed… you moved… your reacted… everything… it was simply you that I want and nobody else.

I finally discovered the truth.

I was deeply aching inside, a burning sensation crawl inside my entrails as if worms were swarming in my stomach. I wanted to remove everything with my bare hands.

I strongly breathed, my head accidentally knocked the window of my car.

And I hit again, again and again… I lost the count.

I became more anxious.

Bad thoughts anguish my poor sanity.

I closed my eyes, I did not want the demons talked to me, or listen to them…

I did not care about the darkness or coldness… even if I secretly craved it for them.

That why I was so attracted to you.

Was I totally crazy?

I did not know… or I won't be honest with myself because I was already aware of the answer?

I smirked and touched my lips.

I looked at my face to the rear-view mirror.

I looked like a demon with a human face.

I looked like you.

I laughed ... you should proud of yourself and your work, you made me this way, **my only love**.


	2. Chapter 2

_You can see on youtube a video prequel of this ff, if you want to see it search : K/E [So far away from you]_

* * *

''Hello, I am very busy right now, I am not sure that I will answer you. Ciao. ''

 ** _-Hey, it's… me. I…I know you did not want to talk to me… not after what happened days ago… I can understand you, it was my fault… I messed up everything…but could you even listen to me? … I just need to explain my side of the story. Please… call me back. I will be waiting for you…_**

 ** _-Hey. I don't know if you received my previous call or you have a problem, I already call you few times… I don't even remember the number… but it's not important…could you call me back? I am trying to find you, but I have no idea where you are now. I went to our secret spot, but you are not there. I know I do not have right on you and you are a free woman, like always… but I need to explain myself, please… I'm... begging you…_**

 ** _-OK, I have enough to talk with your voicemail greeting, your speech annoyed me senseless, as your silence! I know you are pissed against me, I deserve your cold shoulder, I made a mistake, but I am human! Also, you are not the right person to judge me, you are far from perfect! You made a lot of mistakes yourself in the past and present and certainly in the future. So, don't you dare to stay silent, to look at me from above as if I am insignificant. Come to me come instead of hiding like a coward as you have the damn habit of doing!_**

 ** _-It's already been awhile. Why don't you answer me? Yes, I can't force you, but I still have the right to explain myself! Damn it! You could be so annoying! I hate you so much! If you were never born I will be so grateful, my life would not be such a mess!_**

 ** _-Why are you doing this to me? Do you want to punish me?... I…am…so…sorry… I … did not … think what I said in my previous message… I… don't … hate you… I was… I am… just upset… and sad… call me… please… just once… and I will let you after…_**

 ** _-Katherine! I am fed up that you play with me! Do you think that you are better than me? In fact, I am sure you think this way! That you are prettier, clever, you deserve my lifer and all that bullshit! I can tell you that you are a liar, a selfish bitch who only care about herself! Yes, you should very proud of yourself! I have sex with Stefan, but you were so slutty with Damon! I saw both of you kissing, being so close… and you said there is nothing else, I don't know, you always lie and make others guilty! I don't know what to think with you… That's why you are always alone, and make people hating you!_**

 **-The mobile phone you have called is not available.**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I threw my phone on the floor and it broke in pieces… like me…


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight, you were wearing a black corsair and tight jeans… black really suit you… I can't deny it… I widely smiled.

I loved when you tried to tempt me… you look like a panther… dark, amazing and dangerous…

I can't deny I completely fall to your trap and I did not even resist…

You seduce me, you made me crazy drunk, and I loved it to be the weak girl in your lustful fangs.

I enjoyed every moment we shared, I was not anymore… the sweet Elena in your dark and perverted eyes.

Nor your shadow, your clone, twin or something else.

We were two different people in a different world who collapses in one.

But in fact, we were so similar. Broken with a harsh life.

We lost our family and sanity, but we are alive. That was probably the reason I could not let you go. You are the only one who can understand my pain, and how I suffer.

Nobody else but you.

* * *

The first time when met, I was mesmerized. Afraid but mesmerized.

It was as if I was facing another part of me, what I could be if I was not this way.

I could not share my real thoughts about you.

And when you slightly touch me, I could not think clearly.

I licked my lips at the view especially when you let swing your hips… you were so perfect…so curvy… I remembered the sweetness of your skin against my touch and taste… I craved for more… I was so addicted to you…

I notice that you dislike showing your weak side, you like to dominate, to show your entire power.

I needed to be near you, to see what you are doing without me and I finally found you, my other self…

* * *

I clenched my fists when I saw with that blonde. You were flirting with her…

You touch her hair and you smirked as you use to do with me.

You whispered in her ear and I bit lower lip until the blood sank down my chin, I did not feel anything except anger.

Jealousy is gnawing at me, I knew she was nothing to you, like the other, it was just for fun, your fun… but I wanted to be her, your play thing…

I have been watching you… and you knew it… I noticed your eyes flicker in my direction… few seconds but it was enough.

You did not realize that… you only belong to ME.

You made me this way. Possessive, jealous and murderous…

I saw you kiss that slut… are you defying me? I squeezed the steering wheel sharply, I could light the engine and hit you.

I wanted so badly to kill her… and you….

I loudly breathed.

"Katherine… you can always fuck her as you want, but I am sure deep inside that you are only thinking about me. How wet you make me when you bite my collarbone and lick my neck, how hard you give me a lot of orgasm and I violently scratched your back because it was so strong for my body, I know you not only like my blood… each time you touch her, I know you are thinking about me only. Is she soft? Her juice is better than mine? Don't you prefer to devour mine? I finally find you my love... " I growled in anger, and you stopped as if you were so shocked that you could not move.

I smiled.

I knew it you could hear me. I loved to know I have some effects on you. You could always pretend that I was nothing, but I knew it was not the truth. I will do everything to make you realize I was the only one for you even if in exchange, I had to lose all my humanity. And I did not care.


	4. Chapter 4

I did not realize that I grabbed the hair of the blonde and pull out with all my strength. She was screaming but I did not care that people can witness my scene. I pushed away the woman and she fell to the ground. She dared to glare at me and spat:

"Who are you bitch!" I snapped, and I violently slapped her face. She was shocked, her lips burst with blood.

"You better to go away or I will kill you!" I was serious, I could kill that woman if she dared to oppose me. She stood up, ready to fight back and I wanted to grab her, but Katherine intervened. She was in front of me, I growled, she won't try to protect her? Right? I could not bear it! She was using the compulsion and I was relieved.

"You will forget everything that just happens, go back to your friend, perhaps I will see you later for more fun." I pushed the vampire, I noticed she was tense when we are finally all alone. She walked away like the last time when talk. I perfectly remembered that moment, she said she will leave, and I was speechless, crying and heartbroken, and then, I never saw her again until now, I mean face to face, of course, I saw her, I followed her every day. I won't let her escape another time.

"Don't dare to turn your back on me, Katherine Pierce! Look at me! Face me if you dare you coward!" I roared. The vampire simply laughed. I was always treated this way, as if I was nothing. She did not make an eye contact, and it annoyed me senseless. She let her hands on her behind pockets as if she bothered by my presence. She finally turned and rolled her eyes. Gosh, she was so sexy, she slowly licked her upper lips and let her tongue play between her sharp teeth.

"And who you are to order me around? And to remove all my pleasure with that sweet lady?"

"You mean slut." The darkness creature smirked.

"We are always disagreeing about some subject. Even if it was fun to see you behave this way, I am not your girlfriend or something like that. You are nothing for me. We had few times casual sex, but that all. I never imagine you were so crazy and obsessive… I had to change my phone because of you. You call me and text me all the time, you follow me everywhere like a dog. How should I tell you that you could understand? I don't love you. You disgusted me, it was great to have sex with you, kind of weird because it's like having sex with myself but not really… should I meet a psychologist? Or you?"

"And you say that crap about the obsession? And you with Stefan or Damon? If it about Stefan, I was wrong, but I saw you with Damon! You were kissing and probably more! I am not dumb as you imagine!" Katherine sighed and crossed her arms.

"So, you wanted to punish me? I never had sex with Damon even if he wanted otherwise, I suppose he could not have you, so I was a substitution? It's weird when we consider it… because we are so different, and at first, it was the contrary, it's much too complicated for me… I give up. I need to find that girl back, you disturbed our moment." I grabbed Katherine's arm and I was violently pushed against the wall. She showed her true vampire nature. I wanted that. She squeezed my shoulder and I smiled.

"Wat's wrong with you?" She asked and laughed.

"Nothing, I am just happy to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Katherine, again I caught her tongue with my sincere words. I watch her hands on my body, my shoulders. I could feel the pain, I shivered, but it was more arousing than hurting…I smirked and licked my dry lips.

"Kat… I … like it when you are so violent with me…" I tried to touch her face, I missed it. I did not care if she will kill me. I wanted to see her dark eyes. She pushed me, I fall on the ground and she stepped back as if I was burning her. The vampire was not delighted like me, I did not understand why she behaved this way. We had this special relationship and I did not want to lose it because of a stupid mistake.

"OK, I have enough with your crap Elena, I don't know if you want to make me crazy or afraid of you, but I won't let you win against me! Who do you think you are? A pathetic and human being, weak who always plays the good girl, but you are so bad and evil. People pity you because you are a poor orphan. Poor Elena, she lost her parents in a car accident, her aunt was killed and who else? Your birth parents died too? Poor Elena, she breaks her nail. Don't you think you are the reason of this mess? It was always YOU." I glared at my twin, she knew how to hurt me deep inside. As usual, her words are sharper than her fangs.

"You are right, I am a selfish brat, I only care about me even if I pretend the contrary. But I don't want people to pity me, but to like me. But we are the same, right? Playing, lying, flirting, it's our second nature. That's why we are perfect for each other, nobody can understand better than us. We suffer, we run away from our problem, we play the invisible, but we desperately need love. I realize nobody can make me happy, I am too broken. People think they pity will help me, but I hate it. I despite them! They easily judge my situation as if they can understand me but that would never happen!" The dark-haired goodness gritted her teeth and then laughed.

"Love? I will never love you, pity you? That's not going to happen. I see your true nature. I won't be fooled like the others. You seemed like a saint outside, but you are nothing like that inside. You are a manipulative. They said that you are a selfless person, you want to play the martyr or hero? No, you can't escape from you… our fate. We destroy everything. I am sure you are eviler than me. Deep inside, it's tiny but it's so dark. And you are more dangerous than me because nobody can see it, except me. You could look like Stefan, you can snap and became a psychopath or worst. Do you think I did not know what you did with that man last night?" I widely smiled, and she huffed.

"That's why I am in love with you, Katherine. You know me so well, I don't need to hide anymore who I am really am. I am not the nice and brave girl. If I could, I will kill all those persons who annoyed me every day. It's burning inside, I tried to shut it, but it became more and more impossible to control it. When I see you fuck him on his car… I simply snapped… he was alone on the street, I called him, and he misunderstands me for you. How stupid. I wanted to know why you should this man, so I let him touch me and kissing me. I was imagining I was the one whom you fuck. And he said your name, and I stabbed him…I don't even remember the number, there was so much blood, I was impressed that a body could be lost so much blood. I can understand why vampires like to kill." I approached my vampire, she did not move, I was an enthusiast. I could smell her sweet perfume. I looked every detail of her body. I missed it.

"I could kill you if I want."

"But you can't, right?" I smirked, she rolled her eyes. She caught my neck and crushed it. I stared at her eyes, I caress her arm with my fingers. I felt nothing, except lust. She let me breath again and I was jubilant. If she really hated, she could kill me. I stand up, touching my burning neck, but she disappeared, and I growled frustrate.

"I will not let you escape Katherine, I will find you wherever you are! You belong to me! You are mine! You made me this way! Crazy in love!" I shouted to make sure that could hear my warning. I was serious. She was mine, if I can't have her, nobody could.


End file.
